


banana pancakes

by xx_anklebiters_xx



Category: Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx
Summary: inspired by jack johnson’s song banana pancakes
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	banana pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> hey! took long enough to get this one together. life’s been crazy and i lost motivation to write this one for unimportant reasons. but it’s here! i don’t know how i like it, but it’s pretty cute. more stuff (that will be better, i swear) is on its way! thanks for waiting :)

Taylor let out a soft grunt as he turned his alarm off. After rubbing his eyes, he rolled over and stared at the woman next to him. “Hayley,” he whispered. “Practice, come on.”

Hayley let out a discontented moan and flipped over onto her stomach. She peeked at him, her cheek pressed against the pillow. “We don't have to go,” she mumbled almost as if she were asking him.

“The guys will be waiting.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “It's Saturday.”

“It's Tuesday.”

“Plus, it's raining. No one wants to go anywhere on a rainy Saturday, T.”

Taylor chuckled and petted her hair. “Okay, we don't have to go,” he confirmed. He turned to the window, the sound of rain linking itself to the sight just on the other side of the glass, as Hayley had just said and then sent a short text to Zac.

“Let's nap,” she mumbled, her body wiggling closer to his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her head. Her eyes were already closed, but she smiled at him.

Taylor's eyes peeled themselves open just short of two hours after he and Hayley had gone back to sleep. Hayley was yawning at the time. Her arms stretched out and one of her hands dangled over Taylor’s face.

He was about to bid her a second good morning, but she spoke first and simply said, “Banana pancakes.”

“Is that our first meal?” he asked with a chuckle. She nodded and threw the blankets back.

She did a happy little dance to the kitchen and then began to pull out ingredients. Taylor came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

Cooking with Taylor wrapped around her was a challenge, but Hayley appreciated the love and warmth. Besides, Taylor did his fair share too when he would randomly take the whisk from her and start stirring. She giggled each time he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

She stacked the pancakes on one plate and happily moved to the couch with it. Taylor followed her with forks and a bottle of syrup. And when they curled up together and Taylor went toward the plate with his fork, Hayley swatted his hand away.

“Not for me?” he questioned. She shoved her own forkful at him as a response. So, he let her feed him. “Yum!”

Taylor ditched the plate in the sink not long after and then leaned against the armrest of the couch where Hayley crept her way on him and laid her head in the center of his chest. He massaged her scalp with one hand and the other hand roamed up the back of her shirt and stroked her spine softly. A familiar shiver escaped her body, and she nestled closer if it were even possible. The rain picked up around their little sanctuary.

One of their phones started ringing and Hayley almost began to get up to grab it, but Taylor gripped her tighter. “Don’t go,” he whined. “It’s probably just Zac complaining about us canceling. I told him you were sick so if he asks, make it dramatic.”

She laughed loudly and slapped Taylor’s chest playfully. “Why me?”

“You’re significantly less healthy than me. You get sick after getting wet walking from the car to the door in the rain. The lie was believable.” Taylor smirked at her and she huffed a dramatic sigh.

“I feel like I’m entitled to compensation for my acting skills,” Hayley joked.

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

The woman reached back and moved one of his hands down to her backside. Taylor laughed with a shake of his head but didn’t move his hand. “I can’t kiss you from up here,” he commented. So, she scooted her way up and planted her lips on his.

She pulled back with a smirk and opened her mouth to say something, but the lights flickered for a minute and then just went out. She laughed quite hard. “At least it’s not the middle of the night?”

Taylor nodded and mumbled, “Yeah, but what could we do now?”

Hayley wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, and he rolled his eyes. “I’m kidding! We could always write a song.”

His eyes lit up, and he sprung up, causing her to fall over and onto the floor. She let out an amused groan, and he laughed in embarrassment. Nevertheless, he ran to grab a guitar.

“What’s your idea?” she inquired. Taylor looked at her with pure confusion. “Your idea.”

“I don’t have one yet,” he shrugged.

“So,” she started, “You pushed me onto the floor for literally no reason at all?”

Taylor nodded. “In my defense, I forgot you were there.”

Hayley’s eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. “How?” The man shrugged again. “Well, I expect an apology.” she told him, turning her nose up and crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry for pushing you onto the floor, okay?” he whined.

“I don’t believe you,” she commented. She tried to keep a straight face, but a hint of a smile peeked through the corners of her mouth. “If you were really sorry, you’d dance in the rain with me. You know… if you could catch me.”

Taylor gave Hayley a look, and she giggled and made a break for it. He chased after her, but she was much more nimble than him and opted to zip between small spaces between furniture to get away and out of the back door.

Taylor smiled as he watched her jump and spin in the grass. He found himself surprised that she didn’t fall. She reached out for him and he joined her.

Part of him couldn’t believe it. They must have looked crazy; his sweatpants, her shorts, the lack of shoes. And he was so in love that it didn’t matter that they were getting soaked. Everything about their happiness baffled him. It occurred to him that the two of them could’ve been this happy the whole time.

“You’re gonna get sick,” he mumbled as he pulled her close and rested his cheek against her hair. They swayed slowly.

“But I’ll be with you,” she whispered. “And Zac’ll never know we lied.”

“Because you’re bad at acting and can’t lie to save your life?” Taylor joked.

Hayley rolled her eyes and said, “No, because I’m the greatest actress you’ll ever have the pleasure of meeting. And I lie  _ all the time _ .”

“Huh… is that something to brag about?” he quipped.

“Shut up,” she laughed. Taylor pushed some wet hair away from her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too, liar.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
